Mussolini Balrog
Subordinate Female Mussolini(VBF038) was born on March 28, 2004 to the Balrog Mob. Her mother was Viv'e and her father was a rover named Stinker. Mussolini had two other litter-mates, one brother named Castro(VBM036) and one sister named Gadafi(VBF037). The Balrog had been named after their first long-term dominate male, Balrog. These three pups were the first surviving pups born in the Balrog in almost a year. Their mother was not the dominant female but their aunt Velvet, who could have killed the pups. However she had not pups at the time and none of the other adult adult females were pregnant at the time either. None of the Balrog females had managed to raise a sucessful litter during the past year so Mussolini and her two litter-mates were accepted by dominate female Velvet. All three pups survived the first two months of their lives. When Mussolini was only two months old her aunt Velvet gave birth to a litter of four pups on May 12, 2004. However, two of the pups did not survive and were predated within a month of their birth. Mussolini was nine months old when her aunt Velvet evicted her mother Viv'e and dissapeared afterwards. Mussolini became the oldest subordinate female under her aunt. Shortly afterwards, Velvet gave birth to a litter of three pups on November 17, 2004. On Febuary 1, 2005 Velvet gave birth again. However, none of the pups survived and Velved died the next day. After Velvet's death, Mussolini was the oldest female at eleven months old. Although she was pregnant and older, her cousin Babbelas at nine months old was a well matched rival. On February 20, 2005, Mussolini gave birth to her first litter that consisted of four pups named Bradley, Audrey, Numpty and Graham. After their birth, nine month old Babbelas claimed dominance over eleven month old Mussolini. Shortly after Babbelas became the dominate female, the long-term dominant male Balrog died of old age. His son Mbabane took up temporary dominance of the group. That same month, Babbelas and her litter-mate siter Babbalina gave birth to a mixed litter of six pups. Tragically, two weeks after thier birth, a wild group attacked the babysitting burrow and killed four of the pups. The Balrog retreated from their rivals an carried all six pups with them including four dead pups. Only two males named Basta and Dirty Sanzhez survived. Then, two months later, dominate male Mbabane left the Balrog to rove along with all the adult males, maybe including Mussolini's brother Gadafi. His spot was quickly filled by the roving male Stinker. He became the dominate male of the Balrog for a breif five days before four wild males joined the mob and kicked him out. Wild male Chino took over as the Balrog dominant male. Mussolinie most likely mated with one of these males. On September 18, 2005, Mussolini gave birth to Acer, Afrika Bambarta, Widow Twanky and Willow. One month later, Babbelas gave birth to one pup but it did not survive. In December 2005, the three subordinate wild immigrant males died of suspected TB. Chino was the only unrelated male left in the Balrog. Then, in February 2006, Babbelas died of suspected TB. Again, Mussolini fought for dominance against her younger cousins Babbalina and Priscilla. Despite being the oldest female in the group, it was Priscilla who became the dominant female. Priscilla became Chino's new mate and Mussolini continued to serve as a subordinate female. Then, on April 23, 2006, the three oldest Balrog females, Mussolini, Babbalina and Priscilla, all gave birth to a mixed litter of pups. However, only Priscilla's two pups survived. In August, dominant male Chino died of suspected TB as well as subordinate female Babbalina. However, the next day, seven Vivian males joined the Balrog. The three leading male competed for dominance and the youngest fo the three named Boba won dominance over the other immigrant males. Five days later, the other six subordinate males rejoined the Vivian after a group encounter. However, on August 18, 2006, Priscilla was killed by a bout of TB. This time, there were no other challengers to Mussolini. Mussolini easily established dominance over her subordinates and finally claimed the position as the Balrog dominant female. Dominant Female Mussolini soon gave birth to Woody, Owlet, Twilight and VBP070 on September 17, 2006. Sadly VBP070 soon died as a pup. Her other three pusp survived. In December Mussolini aborted her first litter fathered by Boba. The next month, Basta and three other Balrog subordinates succumbed to TB. The next month, Mussolini's eldest daughter Audrey gave birth to her first litter of pups. Mussolini did not attack her daughter and evict her; nor did she kill the new pups. Mussolini tolorated her daughter and new grandchildren and allowed them all to remain in the Balrog since she had no pups of her own at the time. But while Mussolini tolorated Audrey and her pups, the Vivian attacked the burrown and killed the litter. Mussolini then gave birth to VBP072, VBP073, VBP074 and VBP075 on Febuary 5, 2007. However, the pups and babysitter Audrey were lsot to an unknown event. The next month brought another traged to the Balrog. Mussolini's mate, Boba, was taken by a caracal. A few days after Boba's death and two unrelated females approached the Balrog. The two females were named Tequila and a wild female named Wildkat. They approached Mussolini and submitted to her and surprisingly, she allowed them to join the small group. On April 9, 2007, Mussolini and two other subordinate males died of TB. The deadly disease spread rapidly througout the group. Soon only her son Woody and Young One female Tequila remained. He disappeared after Tequila had died and with that the Balrog were finally lost in June 2007. Family Mother: Viv'e Father: Stinker Sister: Gadafi Brother: Castro Mate: Boba First litter born on Febaury 20, 2005 father unknown either Chino, Lause, Bengel and VBM059 ''' Numpty (VBM047) Audrey (VBF049) Bradley (VBM046) Graham (VBM048) '''Second litter born on September 18, 2005 fathered by unknown perhaps Hannibal Willow (VBF061) Acer (VBM060) Afrika Bambarta (VBM062) Widow Twanky (VBM063) Third litter born on September 17, 2004 fathered by Boba Woody (VBM067) Owlet (VBF068) Twilight (VBF069) VBP070 Fourth litter born on Febaury 5, 2007 fathered by Boba VBP072 VBP073 VBP074 VBP075 Category:Balrog meerkats Category:Dominate meerkats Category:Dominant Females Category:Deceased meerkats Category:Dominant meerkats